X Factor
X Factors are a small variable that can stand to be a warrior's trait. Although they were a small part of the show in the beginning, they have become a deciding factor in each battle beginning in Season 3. List of X Factors Armor Metallurgy Audacity Calm Under Fire Dominance Disease Reflects a warrior's susceptibility to disease or any illnesses they were known to suffer from, as well as their ability to use disease to their advantage in battle (as Cortés was able to against the Aztecs). *Crazy Horse is at 73 because he just missed the tuberculosis and small pox outbreaks. *Pancho Villa is at low 44 due to arthritis and insomnia, but he managed to survive because he had medical supplies from the train carts which he controlled. Discipline Endurance *The Zombie scored a perfect 100 in this X-Factor since it never stops moving towards prey, even if it means shambling to its own death. This makes it the first warrior to score 100 in any X-Factor. Experience Extremism Fatigue George Washington has the highest at 74, for being to move in a very localized area in the British Colonies. Napoleon had the lowest at 67, for extending the line very long during the Russian Campaign and retreating with less than 90,000 of his troops. Also Napoleon's heavy cannons and ammunition caused considerable fatigue when transported and maneuvered, which is another reason he suffered a low fatigue score. Generalship George Washington has the highest at 88, for being very patient until the right moment to attack the British thanks to him using the limited resources and motivating his outnumbered army to use surprise attacks to defeat the British. Despite being a renowned general, Napoleon has a comparatively lower score at 82, for being very impatient during some of his battles which led to the extension in the Russian Campaign and led to his biggest defeat. Ivan the Terrible has the lowest revealed generalship at 54, mainly due to his poor mental health. Ivan's unstable mentality meant he was not able to lead his troops that effectively in battle, especially if they were losing. Hernán Cortés has an average 76, as he lead 500 men against thousands of Aztecs warriors, slaughtering 5 million Aztecs over 20 years in his almost irrational search for gold and survived until he managed to get every last piece of gold. However he got an average score probably because he never battled against more advanced civilizations and due to the fact that his victory over the Aztecs was partially thanks to the European diseases the Aztecs easily fell victim to. Hand-To-Hand Combat Initiative Intimidation Intuition Killer Instinct Operational Experience Psychological Health Many warriors are measured by insanity on the show, mainly the violent individuals. According to the experts, someone does classify as insane if it is under about 50. Also according to the experts, being insane can destroy a warrior's chance for victory as their actions would be rash or illogical. If two insane people would fight each other, the one that would be more sane or the one that would use their insanity to their advantage instead of in a self damaging way has an advantage in the fight. *Hernán Cortés has a reasonable 72. *Saddam Hussein had a below average 46. *Ivan the Terrible had a low 37. *Pol Pot had the lowest at 27. The lowest X-Factor stat of any non-fictional warrior. Psychological Warfare Physicality *Gurkhas have the highest at 91. Despite being short, the Gurkhas are physiologically strong and less susceptible to fatigue due to the high altitude mountainous environment of the Himalayas in which they are born and train from early life, strengthening their legs from incessant high incline traversal and lessening their dependence on oxygen after generations of exposure to the thin mountain air. *Cortés has the second lowest at 69, possibly because he was a politician and never was a warrior before going to the New World. *Joan of Arc had the lowest at 64, from lack of battle experience and her small female body. Logistics *Pancho Villa had the highest at 87, for controlling railroads throughout Mexico and having both his pistol and rifle share the same bullets. Also, he has medical supplies to help his sickness and his people. *Napoleon had the second highest at 79, for having a great supply of artillery and cavalry in his army. *Joan of Arc had the third highest at 74, for understanding how to use the siege cannon and also the cannon's supplies would be unlimited until the cannonballs ran out. *William the Conqueror had the the third lowest at 72, for having most of his catapults destroyed and even though his men could find trees to build new ones they could still die on the battlefield. *George Washington had the second lowest at 73, for having to make his cannons out of things like candlesticks, pots, kettles, and the statue of King George. *Crazy Horse had the lowest at 54, due to not being able to mass-produce or buy his weapons, instead stealing them, and also the lack of modern technology and food shortages. Tenacity Terrain Familiarity Training Tactics/Battlefield Strategy *Most great generals have a score in the 80s. *This is regarded as one of the "key X factors" in the simulation. *Genghis Khan has the highest at 89. Napoleon is a close second at 88. *Genghis Khan is the only warrior to win after getting the edge in this X factor. Individual X Factors of season 1 and 2 Vlad the Impaler Being cruel to everyone, using fear and death as weapons for psychological warfare. Sun Tzu Exploiting weaknesses. Use of strategy to predict how a battle will end. Category:Glossary